Chapter 15
Chapter 15 is the fifteenth and the final chapter of the first Father Death by Donald Newton. Plot Survivors attempt to move on. But a dark mystery clouds their hopes for a peaceful future as new twists are revealed. Full Chapter WE OPEN IMMEDIATELY WHERE WE LEFT OFF AT THE HOTEL Final Girl Ali Warner and her revealed half-sister Killer Vicki Kennedy both pull triggers on each other. But both miss. Ali and Vicki are shocked by Ali's shooting even though she still missed. Problem for Vicki is that her gun is not fatal but Ali's gun is. However, if she can aim right and pull the trigger on time, she can subdue Ali. For Ali, if Vicki hits her, she goes unconscious and two things can happen; Vicki can kidnap her or kill her. Although, the latter is already refuted by Vicki's alleged plans. Vicki's problem is that if Ali shoots her, she can die. So she decides to run off into the halls and Ali chases after her. THROUGHOUT THE HOTEL They shoot at each other once in a while as they run through the building. Both don't want to waste their bullets. So they play a game of mouse and cat, where they either hide from each other or search for each other. Either way, unlike previous killers, Vicki doesn't have the advantage. Eventually, Vicki is able to lose Ali and hide from her. As Ali searches for her, she can hear her voice telling her, "Even if you kill me, you still won't win. Like I said, sis, this is bigger than me." Ali says that she'll find their father as well. Vicki chuckles to herself. If only Ali knew the truth about their father's big plans, she'd be scared. Vicki says, "You've already lost rather you know it or not. No matter what you do, where you go, or who you turn to. There will always be Father Death or the Ghostface following you. It doesn't end with me." Ali looks around the hotel for Vicki. But she cannot find her. IN A CONFERENCE ROOM Ali walks into a conference room that was abandoned. There are still tables, chairs, and bottles there like people still work here. Suddenly, Vicki tackles Ali from out of nowhere, which makes Ali lose the gun. VIcki proceeds to punch her. But much to her surprise, Ali punches back hard, showing that the "weak and vulernable" Ali is actually much tougher than she thought. The two sisters start pulling at each other's hairs, rolling around, and trying to strangle each other. Ali gets on top of Vicki and starts to strangle her. But Vicki uses her knife to cut her arm, making Ali yelp and grab at her arm. Then she punches Ali in the face. Vicki rolls Ali on her stomach, which lands on a glass bottle (Not broken) that fell on the floor during the struggle. Ali grabs it without Vicki knowing it. Vicki puts her knife at Ali's throat, telling her, "I don't want to kill you. I love you. I need you. Stop resisting." But Ali quickly swings the glass bottle over her head, which stuns Vicki. Ali is able to roll Vicki off of her. The two get up. But Ali runs and kicks Vicki backwards to the floor. Vicki loses her knife. Ali goes to get on her. But Vicki grabs her shirt, kicking Ali over her, and Ali flies over her against the wall. She finds the knife and grabs it as she slowly gets up. Vicki finds her traquilizer gun and goes to point it at Ali's back. "That's enough. You're done." said Vicki as she prepares to put Ali down. But Ali quickly spins around and stabs her in the chest. VIcki gasps in pain, surprised by Ali's actions. She didn't think that she had what it took to actually stab her. Vicki drops her tranquilizer gun before dropping to the floor herself. She appears to be dead. Especially with the pool of blood forming around her body. Ali proceeds to cry over this. She was her friend and what she has now learned to be her sister. But she did what she had to do. She takes Tyler's gun and runs out of the room. IN THE COMMON AREA Ali returns to untie Tyler and Nancy. She proceeds to untie Nancy first. Tyler asks where Vicki is. But Ali is too emotional to answer. Nancy screams as -- VICKI OUT OF NOWHERE WITH A KNIFE. But out of reflux, Ali shoots Vicki in the head. Vicki drops and nevers gets back up. Vicki Kennedy, the story's Ghostface and the sister of Tyler, Ali, and Nancy, is dead. Ali cannot believe her own action. She has actually killed someone. Her own sister even. She is hyperventalating over her actions. She's shaking really badly. It makes Tyler and Nancy panick over her reaction. Tyler tells Ali to relax and that she's okay. Ali drops to her knees and begins crying. Despite being tied up, Tyler comforts his sister, who is too emotional right now to help them. Ali glances over at the body of her sister and notices -- A TATTOO of the letter T on her wrist. She has never noticed this before and wonders to herself what that tatto means. EARLY THE NEXT MORNING The police have taken over the hotel. Ali, Tyler, and Nancy are being questioned by police as they're being checked out by paramedics. Clarence and Kathy arrive at the scene to be reunited with their kidnapped grandchildren. Anthony also arrives to reunite with his girlfriend, whom he feared was dead. They kiss each other and hold each other. Ali is still emotional and crying over the night's events. So Vicki Kennedy was dead and the nightmare was over. Andrew begins his journey for a recovery. Despite her major loss of blood, Emilia survived her wounds. But she is hit the most by this. Not only did she lose her brother in this murder spree and was nearly killed herself. But she now has to live with the fact that her own girlfriend was the killer. She was betrayed and used. She mourns the loss of the love that she thought that she had with Vicki. It may be very hard for her to move on. Nick also makes a full recovery from his injuries. Tyler, Ali, and Nancy have their DNA checked along with Vicki's. And it does turn out that Tyler, Ali, Vicki, and Nancy are indeed paternal siblings. So in an attempt to find their father, their DNA was being compared in the database. But no match was ever found. Their father is still unknown. As a result of their kinship and their bond as the main survivors of the murders, Tyler, Ali, and Nancy have become closer than ever. Vicki is proven wrong. Because despite Ali being a product of a carefree life that the Carters have long been against while also not being a Carter herself, Ali is welcomed to the family by them. If anything that the Carters have learned by making amends with their late daughter is that it doesn't what you've done, where you've come from, who you've been with, or who you were; Love and Family is all that matters. So as they come together to begin a journey of recovery, they must takes steps for a peaceful future. But there are horrifying thoughts that are lingering in their minds. Vicki confessed to killing Will Bailey, Veronica Baker, and Bob Price. But what about Melissa Howard, John and Janet Riley, Anna Moss, and Anton Rodriguez? Vicki was accounted for during the rest of the attacks. The funeral that nearly killed Nick, the attack at the Carter house that killed Anton and Anna and nearly killed Abby and Andrew. Vicki was there when the Killer was present. So the question is...Who is this second Killer? Could it be Tyler, Ali, Nancy, and Vicki's mysterious Father, known as Father Death? Or is this another accomplice? With these questions unaswered, they must be asking themselves an even bigger question; IS THIS OVER OR IS THERE IS MORE TO COME? Deaths *CD = Chapter Death (Deaths in the chapter) *SD = Story Death (Overall deaths in the story) Trivia *Vicki hints to herself that there is more to come even if she died, which she did. And the ending does imply that there are more killers than just herself. *This chapter guarentees a Part II coming. *Ali notices that Vicki has a tattoo with the letter T on her wrist. This will come to play in the sequel stories. *Vicki becomes the first killer in this fan fiction series to die.